Anointed Knight
Class Description The anointed knight is a holy soldier who has taken great pains to learn the intricacies of alchemy in order to become a more capable combatant. Armed with an ancestral weapon, she searches for obscure lore, consults with alchemists and sages, and communes with the powers of good. Her unquenchable thirst for knowledge is matched only by her extraordinary combat prowess. An anointed knight crafts and draws power from magically created oils. By anointing herself with these oils, she unlocks new supernatural powers within her being. She also coats her ancestral weapon with special oils that bestow additional qualities upon the weapon. Anointed knights are typically paladins or fighters with one or more wizard or cleric levels. Occasionally, an anointed knight emerges from the ranks of single-class wizards, sorcerers, clerics, or bards. Requirements Race: Any Feats: Iron will. Base Attack Bonus: +5 Alignment: Any good. Skills: Craft Alchemy 3, Lore: Arcana 3, Spellcraft 1. Class Features Hit Die: d10 Base Attack Bonus: High. High Saves: Fortitude, Will. Weapon Proficiencies: All simple and martial weapons. Armor Proficiencies: Light, Medium, Heavy, Shields & Tower Shield Proficiency Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier. Class Skills: Concentration, Craft Weapon, Craft Armor, Craft Alchemy, Diplomacy, Heal, Lore, Parry, Spellcraft, Tumble. Class Abilities Anoint Self An anointed knight concocts a magical oil with which to anoint herself. Once the oil is applied, the anointed knight permanently gains a new supernatural ability listed below. Level 1: Blind-Fight Level 4: Toughness Level 6: Alertness Anoint Weapon An anointed knight concocts a magic oil with which to coat her ancestral weapon. Once the oil is applied, the ancestral weapon gains a new supernatural ability chosen from the list below for 2 hours per level. This ability can be used once per day. List of Choices, Level 3-9: Flaming (1 Fire), Frost (1 Cold), Shock (1 Electricity), Massive Criticals (1d6) List of Choices, Level 10: Flaming (1d4 Fire), Frost (1d4 Cold), Shock (1d4 Electricity), Massive Criticals (1d8) Unbroken Flesh The anointed knight uses a special concoction of magical oils to apply to her flesh at 7th-level granting permanent damage reduction of 3/-. Bonus Feat At 9th and 10th level, the anointed knight gains a bonus feat. This feat must be drawn from the following feats and the Anointed Knight must meet all the prerequisites for it: * Armor Specialization (Heavy) * Armor Specialization (Medium) * Cleave * Combat Expertise * Deflect Arrows * Dodge * Elemental Archer's Improved Elemental Storm * Epic Ability increases (Great Strength, Great Dexterity, etc) * Epic Toughness * Exotic Weapon Proficiency * Feint * Fiery Fist * Fiery Ki Defense * Great Cleave * Greater Two-Weapon Defense * Improved Critical * Improved Disarm * Improved Initiative * Improved Knockdown * Improved Two-Weapon Fighting * Improved Unarmed Strike * Indomitable Soul * Knockdown * Mobility * Oversized Two-Weapon Fighting * Point Blank Shot * Power Attack * Rapid Shot * Spring Attack * Steadfast Determination * Stunning Fist * Two-Weapon Fighting * Weapon Finesse * Weapon Focus * Weapon Mastery (Ranged) * Weapon Mastery (Unarmed) * Weapon Specialization * Whirlwind Attack Category:Classes Category:Prestige Class Category:Playable Class